Mister Chang
Bai Ji-Shin Chang, better known as Mister Chang, is the boss of a Thailand branch of the Sun Yee On Triad and former Hong Kong police officer. Much of Chang's life before his arrival in Roanapur is unkown, though it is hinted that he was a former cop in Hong Kong who left the police force due to corruption. When Balalaika's Hotel Moscow first appeared in Roanpur, the two led a gang war against each toher which nearly destroyed the city, though the two of them eventually came to respect eachother, developing a playful business relationship. Though despite this, the two have not merged their organizations in order to keep their lives from being too boring. Unlike most criminal bosses in the town, he advocates cooperation and joint ventures to keep the status quo in Roanapur. Chang seems easily amused, and unusually-easygoing and lighthearted, especially given his position. This might be attributed to the fact that he was once a member of law enforcement. Like Revy, he is adept with dual-wielding pistols in a fashion similar to that of gun fu. Chang is far more proficient in this dual-wielding gunfighting style than Revy, who freely admits that she is "not on his level yet". It may be this prowess in combat that makes Chang the only male whom Revy respectfully refers to as "Sir". Battle vs. Wei Shen (by SPARTAN 119) Bai Ji-Shin Chang: Wei Shen Bai Ji-Shin Chang and two Triad enforcers got off a boat, the other two Triad staying on, one of the manning and MG42 on the top deck. Chang walked over to three men on the dock, gathered around a box of illegal arms. "You have the merchandise", Chang asked. "All right here", the undercover officer said, as he opened the crate, revealing a number of assault rifles. Suddenly, Wei Shen and two other undercover officers drew their sidearms and yelled "Police, hands in the air!" Chang drew his AMT Hardballers as the enforces on either side of him raised their Uzis. Chang fired three shots, taking down a man to Shen's right , as he and his enforcers retreated behind crates and shipping containers for cover. Shen drew his USP and fired three shots at Triad with an Uzi, killing him. Shen was suddenly forced to take cover behind the crate as the MG42 on the boat opened up, cutting down one of the other officers. Shen tried to get out of their, but the fire was too intense. A that moment, Shen got his break. One of the officers standing on the roof of a warehouse fired a short burst from his G36, killing another Triad and drawing the machine gun's fire. Unfortunately, the officer was killed by the MG. Shen used the break to grab a G36 with an attached grenade launcher from the crate and fire a 40mm high explosive round at the boat where the gunner stood in wait. The grenade impacted right next to the MG42 gunner, blowing his shrapnel-riddled body off the boat. The explosion ignited the boat's gas tank, sending it up in a fireball. An undercover police officer armed with a UMP got up and tried to fire on the two remaining Triads, unfortunately, he was picked off by a burst from an Uzi. . Shen retaliated, firing his G36 at the SMG gunner, killing him with a headshot. Chang responded with a hail of .45 rounds, which forced Shen to roll over to the next cover, a shipping container. In the process, however, Shen dropped his rifle. Chang advanced on Shen, pistols in hand, only to be surprised by Shen breaking from cover, USP in hand, firing off the rest of his magazine into him. Chang fell to his knees, then face down on the dock, his chest pierced by several rounds. WINNER: Wei Shen Expert's Opinion While Chang was highly skilled at dual wielding, and was himself a former police officer, it was decided that Shen, who was trained by two police departments, and had taken martial arts courses was better trained overall, both in firearms and melee combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Black Mask (by MrPacheco101) No battle written. Expert's Opinion While Black Mask certainly brought his brutality and arguably superior assault rifle and pistol to the fight, Chang had the arsenal that hit harder. The MG42's huge rate of fire and range, the Butterfly Sword's larger reach, and the Uzi's superior accuracy were all huge advantages. Plus Chang's police training helped him overcome the untrained, insane Black Mask. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Chinese Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Television Warriors